Submission
by Alvara19
Summary: A constant question plagues Nero. What exactly happened to Dante during his maturing! When he finally forces Dante to answer, he's in for a long story about an incestuous tale of the twin's past. DantexNero Heavy VergilxDante Graphic Yaoi
1. Constant Question

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Violence, Border Line Rape, Incest, Twincest, Language, and Hot Man Sex in later Chapters.

Please read Domination before this story. This is a sequel to it.

Damn, I've been having trouble getting time to update on here. I apologize, but I've been feeling crummy lately and just can't write as often. I hope you guys enjoy this anyway!

--

Chapter One: Constant Question

Nero tossed slightly on the bed he shared with Dante. It had been a few weeks since the end of his maturing and the whole time the same question kept popping into his head about his new mate. The old man never told him about his maturing and he wanted to know what had happened. The truth was that he was sort of jealous that Dante had gone through his maturing with someone else. _The asshole didn't even tell me who the person was!_

The young devil hunter sighed softly and opened his eyes. He glanced over at the clock and glared at it. Once again the question of what Dante's maturing was like had woken him up in the middle of the night. _Damn it! That's it! I can't take it anymore!_ Nero thought as he turned around under the covers and looked at his sleeping lover.

"Dante." No reply. "Dante!" Still nothing.

_Figures, the only thing that this old man will awake up for is a demon attack or…_ Nero smirked. He moved closer to the elder and gently licked across his cheek, making sure to purr softly. For a moment, the younger slayer was convinced that Dante was not going to wake up until he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer.

"Don't you think it's a little early for good morning sex?" The cocky voice that the other had found he enjoyed spoke. Dante smirked at him and, despite his words, started grinding against Nero's hips. The younger man almost forgot about his question as the older half devil reached into his black boxers and grasped his growing arousal. He quickly pushed aside the desire for the old man and pulled his hand away from his boxers.

"Tell me already." He said, determination and frustration reflected in his eyes. The older man raised an eyebrow, confused at the odd words the other hunter blurted out. "Tell me."

"About what, kid?" Dante asked as he moved his hand way from the younger's boxers. He still was in the mood to fuck the other slayer through the wall or bed or wherever the punk wanted, but he knew that he had to answer what Nero wanted to know or else risk the kid being angry with him…again.

"I want to know about your maturing. You never told me anything and it's been bothering me for weeks now. What happened?" The young devil hunter asked before the elder could get the idea of trying to molest him again. Dante felt a little shocked that the other would ask about that. He himself had trapped most of those memories away for all they brought up was unwanted questions and occasionally depression. He pulled away from his lover a little and rubbed the back of his neck, not quite sure of what he should tell the other.

Nero watched Dante fidget for a while, wanting an answer to his question. He was a little ticked when the older devil slayer sat up and acted like the topic was never brought up, moving to get off the bed. He growled softly and grabbed the elder's arm, pulling him back onto the bed.

"Come on, old man. If you got raped by demons, I don't care. I went through that too, if you remember." The younger man huffed, hating that Dante got to experience his maturing but would not share memories of his own. The older hunter sighed and laid back down onto the bed, thinking for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to hear about it, Nero?" He asked, hoping that the kid would say that he was joking and did not want to know. Sadly, when he turned his head to look at Nero, the younger slayer nodded in response. "Alright, but you better make yourself comfortable, it's a long story. There's also a lot of things you probably won't like so if it gets too disturbing, tell me." Dante said seriously, again wishing that the other would back out before he started. Seeing that the determination did not leave his young lover's face, the elder sighed before starting.

"Okay, the truth was that my maturing…partner…was my twin brother, Vergil." He paused, waiting for any repercussions from telling his lover about the inmate relationship he had with his sibling. Nero only laid down beside him, watching him as if he was telling him a bed time story and eagerly wanted to know what happened next. Dante raised an eyebrow at the younger man's lack of a reaction. "Doesn't that disgust you?"

"Not really. I admit it's weird, but I'm not grossed out by it." Nero shrugged. "Besides, you didn't have much of a choice. When I went through mine, I picked you without my own consent. I'm glad I did though." The younger slayer smiled at the other.

"Well, the thing is that my body didn't even choose him. He's a little older than me and he didn't really fight his demon side so he went into his maturing a few days before me." Dante explained, inwardly shocked that Nero was taking this all in as if it was normal.

"Start from the beginning, old man." The young devil hunter said, not wanting the elder man to skip over parts he didn't want to talk about. Dante sighed. _So damn persistent…_

"Alright, alright. It all started a few years ago, when I was still working on getting this place…"

--

The moonlight of the full moon tried to shine through the dark clouds, trying illuminate the night for any creature that had the misfortune to be out in the darkness. Thunder boomed in the distance, signaling that it was going to start pouring rain. For weeks it seemed like the very sky was trying to drown out the bleak city.

A young man in a long red leather coat smirked as he sat at his newly bought desk in the building that he had rented for his business. He was not expecting any customers to his unnamed work but he thought to stay awake through the night anyway, besides, who could sleep when it sounded like a war out side. Instead, he sat there and debated on what to name his new establishment while he twirled one of his twin guns, Ebony, around his finger. After a few minutes of going through several names that he deemed badass enough for his shop, the sound of bullets banging against metal rang through his office. Dante jumped and grabbed his gun tightly before he realized that it was just hailing outside.

"Stupid weather…" He muttered as he resumed twirling the deadly weapon on his finger as if it was just his keys. The young devil hunter let his mind wander out of boredom as he watched the lightening strike outside the heavy doors of his office. Suddenly, the flashing lightening lit up a figure outside his window, pulling Dante out of his day dreaming.

Nothing moved for a long time, even the lightening seemed to pause in fright of the figure. When nothing summoned in his office trying to kill him, Dante leaned back into his wooden chair and put his gun down onto the polished oak desk with it's twin. _Twin…?_

The heavy doors burst open, letting in the cold night air with the rain and hail. The young man's eyes darted upward in surprise, a sweet aroma flooding the office in an instant and soaking into his senses. He didn't see anyone standing at the door but the thick, endless scent was relentless and pulled at his hormones.

_What the hell is that?!_ Dante asked in his mind, finding it torture to breath in the arousing air around him. His tight pants seemed to shrink around his hips as his mind begged to find the source and fuck it until it stopped this torment. Even when he covered his mouth and nose, the scent still raped all his senses.

In the distraction of trying to breath, the devil slayer did not notice as someone stepped into his office and marched straight up to him. He did not even notice the heavy panting coming from the person. Only when he opened his eyes did Dante finally notice that something was standing in front of him.

"Hello, brother." Vergil spoke with the same lack of emotion as he always did through his panting. The younger twin removed his hand and was about to ask why the hell Vergil was here but could not as the elder grasped the front of his shirt and yanked him into a demanding and overpowering kiss.

--


	2. Clouded Thoughts

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Violence, Border Line Rape, Incest, Twincest, Language, and Hot Man Sex.

Please read Domination before this story. This is a sequel to it.

--

Chapter Two: Clouded Thoughts

Dante immediately tensed, his clouded thoughts racing as his cold brother's lips devoured his. His body was betraying him as he forced his hands to stay on the arms of his chair, his nails raking through the leather on them. He tried to force his mouth to stay closed as Vergil tried to part his lips with his tongue.

A faint whispering of his demon side echoed inside his ears, telling him to trigger, to let it take control. Dante ignored it but it only seemed to get louder as his older twin roughly pulled him out of the chair and thrust him against the wall, biting at his lips in order to force the younger to open his mouth. He dragged his nails cross the wall, forcing his hands to stay by his sides instead of grabbing onto the cold man in front of him. The scent was killing him now, making his hips buck softly against his brother's as he fought inwardly with himself.

Vergil growled deeply when tasted a coppery liquid, blood dripping from the young twin's still sealed lips. In frustration that the devil slayer refused to submit to him, he roughly grabbed the large bulge strangled in his little brother's leather pants. Dante pulled his lips away and threw his head back sharply, hurting his neck as he moaned at being touched where his body craved it. The older man grabbed his twin's head and forced their lips together again, easily pushing his tongue into the other's mouth.

Dante was not fighting back now, even when something inside him told him that he should be. The dark slayer's hand rubbing across his groin along with the ever so pleasant smell radiating of his body made the younger hunter feel drunk. His hands parted from the wall and tangled themselves within the other's silky silver hair, pulling Vergil deeper into the kiss. Panting rose from the two half demons as they battled in a way that they had never explored.

Dante pulled away, finding it hard to breath between the assaults to his body. His older twin took the chance to kiss down the younger's throat, his hand running quickly over the heated flesh in the brown leather pants. The devil hunter hissed and desperately needed more of his brother's body. He wanted him and he did not care if he would regret it later. If he was in his right mind, he would have been scared that his body was acting like this without his consent and to who it was acting with.

Vergil was beginning to grow tired of his young brother's hesitation, wanting this to move as quickly as possible so he could return to what he deemed normal. He pulled his hand out of the confines of Dante's tight pants, earning a small groan of loss from the man underneath him. A sadistic smirk rose from his usual frown as he leaned closely to whisper in the younger twin's ear.

"Don't worry, dear brother. I have something that you will like even more planed." His voice betrayed a small amount of lust as his hands worked on unbuttoning the demon slayer's pants, freeing the red twin's aching erection. He grew impatient as he realized that the item of clothing would block the path to what he desired. The elder man ripped them to shreds, not wanting to waste time with taking off his brother's boots and clothes.

What Vergil had planed was going against what his demonic nature told him to do. He was suppose to be submissive to his selected mate at the second stage of his maturing. His pride as a half demon forced him to deny submitting to someone that was less powerful than himself. Even if it meant going against his demon side, he refused to do something so low.

The blue twin kissed his mirror image again, hearing his devil side growl at him in the back of his mind for taking so long to fuck his mate. He told it to be patient, wanting the other half demon to beg for him before he gave him what they both needed. Dante moaned under him, obviously wondering why the elder had paused the ministrations that made his body hum in the most pleasurable way. Vergil almost chuckled at how badly the other needed his touch. He grabbed the devil hunter's hips and ground against them for a few moments, enjoying how the other threw his head back and moaned lowly at the contact.

"Vergil..." Dante could not stop the name from falling from his lips as the cold man continued teasing him slowly. He grabbed the back of his older brother and raked his nails through the blue coat he always wore. The younger twin wrapped his bare legs around the elder's waist, needing something more then teasing. "Please...more, Verge..." Vergil bit his submissive partner's lips deeply before unbuttoning his own pants and slamming full force into the young hunter's ass, ignoring the fact that there was no preparation.

The pleasure the red half devil was feeling was torn away as the spike of being entered for the first time and without lubricant or preparation scrapped up his spine. Dante shut his eyes tightly and tried not to scream as his older brother ignored any suffering that he was going though, starting a punishing pace that threatened to rip apart the slayer. He gasped as a sickening combination of pleasure and pain gradually formed from Vergil's thrusts. The fingers gripping into his hips started drawing blood as they slowly turned to claws. The first traces of fear crept into his mind as his older brother's control slipped, triggering inside him. Dante threw his head back, panting as he was stretched by his twin's demonic erection. It was painful and the younger man could feel the blood make is easier for Vergil to pound into him.

His older sibling growled inhumanly in pleasure as he raked his fangs across the fragile human skin along his pulse. A claw ran from his hip and towards his aching need, the powerful hand it belonged to wrapping around the leaking cock. Dante gripped the elder's back tightly, moaning in ecstasy and accepting instead of fighting the advances. The hand around his erection pumped him as fast as the demanding thrusts, claws scraping deeply into his flesh only adding to the building pleasure.

The younger man's release was nearing as his demon side begged him to trigger. He refused but the closer his end came the more he began to think that he should. When Vergil slammed roughly into his prostate, Dante threw his head back and screamed in sheer pleasure. His eyes glowed red as he triggered, his fangs piercing through the blue demon's lip as he kissed him deeply. The young half demon opened his lips and let his tongue dart out to meet it's twin. The devil hunter was close and knew that his brother was almost there by the way his emotions seeped through his normally icy mask.

Dante met the rough thrusts, riding the ecstasy as their blood dripped to the floor from injuring each other while lost in passion. The red twin dug his demonic nails into his sibling, tearing through the blue and black cloth to the skin underneath. Vergil never missed his prostate as he started to lose his rhythm, the tightness of the younger's ass overwhelming him when he was so close to the edge.

"K-keep going. Don't…stop." Dante begged not wanting this feeling to go but desiring his release just as much. He felt the heat below his navel grow dangerous and pulled his lips away from the other's, growling lowly as the pleasure peaked. The red demon threw his head back, hitting it against the wall as he screamed his twin's name loudly while cumming onto their chests.

Vergil sunk his fangs into the flesh on the younger man's neck, drawing blood he hungrily licked up. He kept his pace as much as he could, the tightening walls around him trying to force him to cum. The elder slammed inside roughly again before letting himself release, sinking his fangs deeper into his twin's flesh in order to hold in his voice. He continued thrusting lightly before pulling out, his cum and blood dripping down the young devil slayer's thighs and legs.

Dante closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath as his brother moved away from him. He was confused as to what the hell just happened and why. Odd feelings that disturbed him stirred in his chest as he detriggered. He opened his eyes to talk to his older brother only to see an empty room.

"Verge?" The devil hunter called out but the room was silent. The arousing scent that had clouded over his thoughts was fading rapidly. Dante had never felt this confused in his life. His twin brother that he had not seen in years just randomly busted into his office, had sex with him, then left.

The devil slayer sighed softly before picking up the pieces of what used to be his pants. He would confront his twin brother later. For now, he needed a shower to rinse off all the blood and other fluids off of him.

--

Dante sighed as he stepped out of the shower, glad that he could heal quickly when all the scars and cuts in his skin stopped bleeding and disappeared. He grabbed a towel and dried off his dripping hair, walking over to the mirror to make sure all trace of the incestuous taboo was gone. The devil hunter groaned as he noticed a rather large deep bite mark on the side of his neck. _Oh, well. It'll heal soon. _He thought, running a finger across it. Dante jumped slightly when a sudden shock of pleasure ran down his spine.

"What the hell?" The young man ran his finger along it again only to have the same reaction. He pulled his hand away to find it covered in fresh blood. "Damn, I guess my demon side won't heal this. Now I really want to know what's going on."

--


	3. Craving

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Violence, Border Line Rape, Incest, Twincest, Language, and Hot Man Sex in later Chapters.

Please read Domination before this story. This is a sequel to it.

Sorry for the very, very late update. I've been writing back and forth on this and another oneshot story as well as wanting and planing to write another DantexNero story (because I miss raping Nero~! Wow, I'm sick. ^-^') so I may be a little slow on the updates but be sure, it's because I'm writing more for you guys!

--

Chapter Three: Craving

Days went by and there was still no sign of Vergil. Dante paced at the front of his office, trying to think of places he could find him. The devil hunter was flushed and frustrated but it was not because of trying to find his brother. A day or so after his twin showed up, he started getting heavily realistic dreams of being fucked by the other man. Each night he had them and every time Dante was convinced that his elder brother had snuck into his office to have sex with him again. Not only that but each time the dreams got worse. The latest one he had was of him bound and gagged while his twin fucked him senseless. In all of his dreams, he was begging for more and taking all that the cold man offered.

"Damn it…" Dante muttered under his breath as the last dream crossed his mind. He tried to push it away but it refused to be ignored. His devil side started to whisper to him again, almost begging to be set free. "Verge, where the fuck are you?!"

The young slayer did nothing but pace faster as the almost desperate lust settled inside his mind. The only word that was allowed to cross his mind was his brother's name. He tried his best to ignore it but the lust inside him only grew. Only a few minutes went by and already Dante was ready to fuck and kill the first living being to cross his path. The bite mark on his neck started to bleed lightly as his hand subconsciously moved to rub it roughly. His fangs appeared as he panted, a need to bite and drain the blood from anything rising in his veins.

_Fuck, Dante! Get a hold of yourself!_ He thought as he moved to his desk, a noticeable bulge in the front of his pants. _But…damn, I need something to…_ The young man placed his left hand on the top of the desk, leaning onto it as the other rolled against his groin. A groan slipped through his lips as he wished that his older twin would appear in the office again. The devil slayer wanted to be dominated by the man that he deemed worthy of taking him. Never before had he viewed his brother in such an incestuous way but now, he loved the sin of their relationship.

"Vergil…" Dante panted, almost purring the name. The small contact of his hand was not satisfying his desire enough and the voice of his devil side was beginning to speak to him louder. Sparks of red danced across his pale skin as his fangs lengthened behind his lips and his red wings pressed against the skin of his back. _Damn it, Vergil…What did you do to me?!_

The young devil hunter could not control the demonic blood racing within his body as it seemed to boil in his veins. Dante could feel the power of his devil trigger growing inside him as he fought against it. It felt as if it was going to explode out of him at any moment. He was panting and his now clawed hands scraped across the wood of his desk, threatening to create permanent marks in the oak. _Fuck…I can't…hold it back any longer._ Dante thought, almost physically fighting with his demon half as the tension within his body increased to a dangerous level. His eyes glowed bright red as he threw back his head, screaming a demonic song into the air.

The devil trigger ripped through the wooden flooring beneath his feet. Destroying his desk as well as some of the concrete under the floor, creating large dent below him. The glass windows shattered from the shockwave and the walls creaked under the pressure, barely able to stay standing. Dante dropped to his knees, detriggering and nearly passing out as the ceiling collided with the damaged floor. He panted from exhaustion, the trigger tearing all the energy from his being. It had actually hurt when he triggered and it felt as if his insides were bleeding heavily. He could not wait any longer for his twin to return. Dante had to find him as soon as his body allowed him to or risk hurting someone next time his demon side showed itself. The devil slayer sighed softly as he closed his eyes, letting his body fall to the floor ungracefully as all forms of consciousness left him.

--

Groaning, the young devil hunter finally woke. His body ached terribly as he lied on the splinters of the wooden floor. He did not move an inch even as he noticed the shards he was lying on, not trusting his body to stay conscious for long. Dante just hoped that the lust suppressed at the edges of his mind would stay dormant for a few hours longer. The young man was tired and felt like he should curl up amongst the ruins of his unnamed shop and sleep the weeks away, but he knew that the unworldly need that had taken hold of him a few hours before would be back soon. He just hoped he could find his brother before then.

Dante forced his limbs to move, trying to avoid falling into the sharp pieces of glass or force the fragments already buried in his skin deeper. He quickly glanced around his shop, or what was left of it, and sighed heavily. _Great…Like I needed another problem. How am I suppose to pay for all this? Oh well, I'll worry about that later._ He grabbed his red leather coat and weapons from the floor and walked out of the rubble of his new shop.

--

The lust returned quicker than Dante had hoped. He was miles away from where the remaining pieces of his shop were and he could already feel the tug of his demon side. It had been hours since he first started searching and the city showed no signs of his brother. The devil hunter was beginning to get worried. If he did not find Vergil soon, who knew what or who he would destroy. He sighed as he wandered in the fading light of dusk, the city lights slowly coming on to illuminate his path.

A sudden area of darkness appeared in front of him, making him stop in his tracks. A mixed group of pride and lust demons summoned from the darkness, holding their giant sickles in the air. Dante grabbed Rebellion from his back and readied himself for battle. He smirked, knowing that he needed something to subdue his inner devil temporally.

"Come on, you weaklings." The hunter spoke with his normal cockiness as the demon inside of him purred at the thought of killing. The prides and lusts lunched at him, screaming in an incomprehensible language as they slashed at his flesh. Dante easily dodged their attacks as he blocked with his sword, laughing at how the demons seemed distracted. The humor of the situation quickly disappeared when one of the demons managed to hit Rebellion out of his hands. The group swarmed him immediately but they did not attack him like Dante thought. Instead, a few of the lusts grabbed onto his limbs and held him tight enough to prevent him from struggling or breaking their grip. The young man did not like the way the demons stared at him or the fact that his demonic side was getting turned on by them.

Actual fear gripped his chest as the prides started to rip apart his clothing. He desperately tried to grab Ebony and Ivory from their holsters as one of the lusts rubbed up against his back in a sensual way. The two guns fell to the pavement below as his coat was torn from his body. Dante shivered in disgust and arousal as the cold, inhuman hands ran across his exposed skin. His eyes drooped as he started to pant, his lustful demonic side slowly taking over his thoughts. The demons licked and rubbed his bare erection, making him sick as well as horny. A few of the lusts were pushing each other out of the way in order to be the first to penetrate the slayer, each of them about to kill the others that got in their way.

Suddenly, one of the lust demons about to bite into his neck screeched loudly. The others stopped their touches of the hunter's exposed body to stare at his neck. The bite mark he had received from his twin was glowing a neon blue, the fang marks letting a blue energy that danced to each bleeding tooth mark. The some of the demons moved away while some screeched at the mark as if to silence it's fierily glow. The screeches of dominance soon turned into screams of pain and death. Dante opened his eyes that he did not remember closing and looked in front of him to see that the demons had turned to sand.

"What…?" He managed to mutter, barely aware of what he was questioning as the lust boiled inside him.

"I believe that you are trying to steal something of mine." A cold voice spoke from the rooftop of a nearby building. Dante rose his head to see the heartless bastard that had left him a few days ago. Vergil stood with Yamato drawn and ready to kill any of the demons that dared to touch something that belonged to _him_.

"Vergil." Dante purred the name softly as the demon inside him hummed for the other twin.

--


End file.
